A White Negligee
by Xigwin
Summary: a one-shot created as a Valentine day special this is a KakinexUiharu fic. Set in an AU where Kakine is not being put inside a fridge.  Warning: the story is half Smut


**This is a Oneshot about one of many infamous couple in To aru Majutsu no Index, So no flame please**

**Set in AU where Kakine is not being put inside a Fridge, The story is half-smut so as i said before no flame but please review (seriously I need the reviews)**

Uiharu tired after a hard day of work in the Judgment office is finally happy when she reach her dorm door. She put her hand in her pocket to look for her key but the door is already being opened by someone else.

"Hey ojou-san welcomes back home" Kakine said coyly.

"Kakine-san please don't call me that!" Uiharu said while pouting.

Kakine is sitting with his leg crossed on Uiharu floor, a plastic bag is sitting on a small table in front of him.

"What's in the bag, Kakine-san?" Uiharu said while grabbing a pillow to seat near him.

"Its cakes from the _Pasticceria Manicagni_ Ojou-san" When hearing about the cake from the famous pastry shop Uiharu eyes brighten up.

"Is it true that the cakes are from the pastry shop in school garden?" Uiharu hand is slowly reaching to grab the cake but her hand is slapped away by Kakine.

"Not so fast ojou-san if you want the cakes then you has to do something for me first" Kakine said with a smirk on his face.

"Do what exactly?" Uiharu fume at him.

"You know what I meant ojou-san" Kakine roll his eyes back.

Uiharu face becomes red when she realizes what he meant. Kakine grab her wrist by surprise and pin her down in the floor. He positioned himself on top of her and smile when he sees at Uiharu blushing face.

"Kakine-san, c-can you please get off of me?" Uiharu said while being embarassed.

"Now why would I do that ojou-sama when I can finally force you against your will"

"Please Kakine-san" she said with tear swelling in her eyes.

"Okay, fine ojou-san, I was just teasing you anyway" Kakine said to hide his true feeling.

"That's not funny Kakine-san!" Uiharu cried when she hear that Kakine is teasing her.

"Don't cry ojou-san if you don't cry I will give you a slice of my cakes" Kakine is offering Uiharu a slice of his cake if she stop crying.

Hearing that she can have another slice of cake from Manicagni pastry shop Uiharu stop her crying and her eyes became to shone "Okay, Kakine-san"

Kakine is surprised to see Uiharu quick change of heart but he was glad to see the girl he likes finally stop crying. He then proceed to open a box containing the mentioned cakes he bought four cakes slice for Uiharu he bought two strawberry tart with cherry on top and for himself two black forest cake, except it will be just one slice for him now because he promises Uiharu that he will give her one of his slice. Uiharu happy at seeing the cakes on her table grab a nearby fork to eat her reward.

Seeing Uiharu happily eating her cake put warmth in Kakine chest that he can only get by being with her. Somehow when he is with her everything he does up till now seems surreal. Before Kakine met with Uiharu he was the greatest piece of filth anyone ever sees. He has killed people before but he never felt bad about it but instead he enjoys it. When he was still that person he work for a certain group called SCHOOL. In the group Kakine and his teammates have done many horrible acts but the worst one to him was hurting Uiharu.

While Uiharu is enjoying her morsel Kakine decide to tease her again "Uiharu look over here" Uiharu eyes begun to look to Kakine direction but suddenly Kakine quickly grab Uiharu cherry from a top of her cake.

"Kakine-san you meanie, give me back my cherry!" Uiharu flail her arm.

"What are you talking about Uiharu I didn't take your cherry... Yet" Kakine eat the stolen cherry in front of Uiharu.

"But you just..." Uiharu is blushing from head to toe when she realize what he meant by that remark.

"Kakine-san you..." Her mouth is stopped mid-sentence by Kakine lips.

"What do you want to say again, ojou-san?" Uiharu face went blank when she was kissed by Kakine.

"Pervert" Uiharu said with disgust and tears on her eyes.

"A pervert am I?" Kakine tackle Uiharu to the ground again, like he wants to settle an unfinished bussiness.

"Let me go Kakine-san!" Uiharu tried to struggle away from Kakine grasp but stopped when she sees Kakine eyes, his eyes look so sad.

"Uiharu we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" Uiharu is surprised to hear what Kakine have to say.

"O-of course we are Kakine-san, we've been dating for quite a while now did we?" Uiharu said with an embarassed look on her face.

"Then why do you always refusing my advances, do you hate me?" Uiharu feel even more embarassed than she already did.

"I'm still thirteen Kakine-san! And this sort of t-thing should be done when we're married" When Kakine hear that word he blushes even more than Uiharu.

Both Kakine and Uiharu are shocked to see that Kakine himself can blush like that. Kakine then get up from a top of Uiharu and walk away while hiding his blush. Uiharu just as confused as he is but she collect herself and put her unfinished cakes inside the fridge.

'She is so cute' Kakine thought to himself.

Kakine help to move the small table away from the floor so that he can lie the futon down for him to sleep on, he roll the futon in Uiharu room because he is Uiharu unofficial roommate, Kakine is momentarily staying in her apartment to escape from SCHOOL pursuer. Uiharu after finish helping Kakine set the table away she head to the bathroom to change into her pyjama. Kakine does the same to only he change in the bedroom and instead of putting on a pyjama he just remove his entire attire except his trouser, leaving him half-naked.

When Kakine finish putting his "Sleep attire" the door of the bathroom is opened revealing the most beautiful sight Kakine ever sees, the sight of seeing Uiharu wearing a white negligee is enough to arouse him. Kakine think of her as an angel while wearing her white nightgown, but Uiharu doesn't need to wear the nightgown to look like an angel she already are to Kakine eyes, ironically even though Kakine have the power to summon wings to look like an angel he was far from it but Uiharu on the other hand is the real deal.

Kakine move closer to Uiharu to take a closer look at her, he raise his hand to cup her face and bringing it closer to kiss her on the lips. Uiharu try to struggle free but when Kakine tongue enter her mouth she just gave up on it and let him have his way with her. Kakine lie Uiharo on top of the Futon and resume kissing her again as the kiss become more passionate and dangerous Uiharu push Kakine away from atop of her.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Uiharu tell Kakine to stop.

"But you're wearing that seductive nightgown?" Kakine ask why Uiharu doesn't want to continue.

"I know Kakine-san that was my first intention, I thought I'm ready for this but I'm not, so Kakine-san can we just stop this"

"No Uiharu, I will not" Kakine refuse to let it end here not when its so close. Kakine keep kissing Uiharu and move his right hand to touch her important spot below.

"No Kakine-san s-stop it, please" Uiharu is trying to stop Kakine.

"It's your fault Uiharu, you're the one who seduce me by wearing this nightgown. Where do you get this nightgown anyway?" Kakine probe Uiharu for answer while increasing the intensity of his foreplay.

"A-ahh it's from Shirai-san she s-said that sexy clothes will make Kakine-san l-love me" Despite constant panting and moaning Uiharu still tell Kakine where she get her nightgown from.

'I should thank that psycho lesbian one day' Kakine think to himself.

Kisses were planted along Uiharu neck and nape, despite the great amount of pleasure Uiharu receiveshe plead for Kakine to stop but right his hand just keep fondling her sweet spot. As she try to hold back her moan and scream of pleasure as to not alert her neighbours about their love making, but Kakine just made thing worse by moving his right hand faster making Uiharu scream even louder, thankfully her scream was silenced by Kakine mouth.

As Kakine continue fingering his girlfriend core, Uiharu is getting closer and closer to her climax. When Kakine make his final thrust to her core Uiharu finally reach her climax. Because this is Uiharu first orgasm she felt something strange.

"Kakine-san what is happening to me, I never felt anything quite like this before?" Uiharu ask Kakine why is she feeling like this.

"It's called orgasm ojou-san, it happen when you do perverted stuff" Uiharu face is a mixture of embarassement and pleasure.

"It felt so good, Kakine-san"

"Do you want to feel good again?" Kakine looking down on Uiharu with hungry eyes, it's clear that he only care on fulfilling his lust not satisfying his girlfriend.

"No, we should stop now before we regret it" Uiharu weakly answer but it only make Kakine even more agitated.

"You're such a tease Uiharu, you're wearing this seductive nightgown to seduce me in the first place, but when were about to do it you back out" Uiharu is surprised that he would finally call her by her name.

"I'm sorry, Kakine-san, we should stop this right now, I beg of you Kakine-san" Uiharu cried while pleading for Kakine to stop.

As much as Kakine love to make Uiharu moans with pleasure he cannot stand to make her cry, a lone finger stroke her cheek and went upward to try to wipe the tears from her eyes. Kakine finally come back to his senses decided to just turn off the light and get to sleep. Uiharu feeling a bit disapointed that Kakine didn't continue kisses him on the cheeks and tell him that she **loves** him.

"Good Night, Kakine-san" Uiharu place her head on Kakine chest.

"Good Night Uiharu" Kakine faintly smile at her cute action and embrace her on her sleep.


End file.
